It Wasn't Supposed to Happen This Way
by Lost O'Fallon Girl
Summary: {Team Captain of The Caerphilly Catapults! Round 9 of The Quidditch League FanFiction Competition! Challenge: What if Remus Lupin had bitten a student upon his transformation on the night Pettigrew escaped in PoA?}


**Disclaimer: **I do not own that which belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

It Wasn't Supposed to Happen This Way.

by: Wanda

* * *

**{Team Captain of The Caerphilly Catapults! Round 9 of The Quidditch League FanFiction Competition! Challenge: What if Remus Lupin had bitten a student upon his transformation on the night Pettigrew escaped in PoA?}**

* * *

"Is she okay? Will she be okay?" Harry asked as he followed Snape into the Hospital Wing as he was panicking because they were caught outside again. Snape had been carrying the bleeding Hermione his arms, bridal style. She had lost a lot of blood as had grown as pale as a ghost.

"Potter, your bickering about her welfare will not make her better. If she is lucky she will not be cursed, but as the story goes...you know the side effects of being bitten by a fully transformed werewolf. Perhaps it would be best if she died."

Harry could feel the anger burning deep inside of him as he wanted to curse him for his words, but in his heart he knew it was true. He saw how worn out Remus was after the full moon, he could see the pain he felt when he transformed this night...he couldn't bare that kind of pain for Hermione. _He is going to be so devastated that he hurt Hermione when he wakes up. Poor Hermione._

"Madame Pomfrey, we need you immediately," Snape stated as they came into the wing.

"I'm coming, Severus, I'm coming!" Mme Pomfrey stated as she hurried into the room. "Oh dear, what happened to Miss Granger?"

Snape placed her down on the closest bed, "Werewolf," he said softly as he backed away from her.

"Oh no, not again." Mme. Pomfrey stated as she looked at her wounds, "It's a bite, isn't it? She will become a werewolf, won't she Severus?"

"It's inevitable unless we allow her to die," Snape stated as he examined the girls wound in better light. "I told Albus he shouldn't have hired him, but did he listen to me? Of course not..." Severus seethed as he pulled out his wand and cut Hermione's jacket around the wound, and tore off the access pieces. "Do what you can for her, I'll be back in a shortly, Albus must hear of this...as I don't believe they second adventure out was entirely their fault. Was it Potter?"

Harry swallowed, as he remained silent.

"As I suspected, now if you excuse me." Snape stormed out of the Hospital Wing, his robes billowing behind him.

Mme Pomfrey sighed as she walked over to Hermione and examined her wound, "Tsk, Tsk...oh dear, the poor girl, what ever are we going to do with you?"

* * *

"Severus, what is the meaning of this," Albus spoke as he was slammed against the wall by Snape as he pointed his wand in his face.

"Do you know what happened? HE BIT SOMEONE! I told you he would, I warned you!" Severus exclaimed savagely, as he came face to face with Albus Dumbledore.

Albus' eyes were not twinkling when he heard the devastating news, "Who did he bite, Harry?"

"No, the girl, Miss Granger was bitten. I don't know how they could have gotten out of the Hospital Wing, as I had been watching the door ever since the first incident! "Would you mind explaining this to me, Albus? Do I have to call the board of Governors?"

"Perhaps you should, Severus." Albus stated as if he had been defeated. "I cannot disclose the information, but it is _my fault_ the girl was bitten..."

"You never think of the consequences, do you Albus?" Severus asked as he released him from his grip pushing him hard against the wall, before releasing him from his grasp. "The girl will be a werewolf for the rest of her life, Albus. She will never get to have a normal life, she will never be able to follow the path she was supposed to lead, and it's all your fault, you old coot."

"Severus...I...don't know what else to say, I cannot change the past." Albus stated as he leaned back against the wall.

"But you convinced those children that they could,_ how could you?_" Severus stated, "You know changing the past always comes with a price. Now that girl has to pay for it!"

"I didn't foresee...this coming, it wasn't supposed to happen this way..." Albus stated softly, as Snape pushed him back against the wall and walked passed him. "I will speak with Remus in the morning, perhaps he can assist her in her new way of life."

"She shouldn't have to have a_ new way of life_, Albus." Severus sneered as she stormed away from him, his cloak billowing behind him, and the office door slammed as he left Albus to wallow in his mistakes.

* * *

"Hermione, please open your eyes," Harry whispered as he sat at her bedside holding her hand.

"Mr. Potter, you should be getting some rest, or else you will have a long day tomorrow." Mme Pomfrey spoke as she sat down next to him, shaking her head as she pulled Potter off of Hermione so she could re-bandage her arm, as her blood seeped through her gauze. "Go lay down somewhere, young man. I mean it. You need your rest. I will take care of Miss Granger."

"Wake me should anything happen?" Harry questioned as he stood up and walked over to the bed between both of his friends.

"I will wake you up, Mr. Potter. Believe me. You will know if something has happened, my dear." Mme. Pomfrey stated as she cut the old bandage off of Hermione and moistened her skin with a healing salve before she re-bandaged her arm. "Go to bed."

"Goodnight." Harry said as he tucked himself under the covers and attempted to close his eyes. _This shouldn't have happened, but if we didn't do this Sirius would be dead. I wish we could have at least caught Pettigrew. Damn it, Hermione, why did you howl? Why did you call Remus to you? Why? Remus, did you not take your potion? Wasn't your potion supposed to prevent you from biting people? Damn it! How does she expect me to sleep when everything is my fault?_

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing standing up?" Mme Pomfrey stated as she entered the Hospital Wing. "Sit down this instant!"

"What happened to Hermione?" Ron asked as he saw her sweating bullets, dripping down her face.

"She was bitten last night, Mr. Weasley. Now, go sit down before you fall over." Mme. Pomfrey stated firmly as she walked past him and sat down next to Hermione's bed and wiped her face with a cloth. "Damn girl, your burning up." Mme Pomfrey stated as she flicked her wand and a bowl came floating towards her. She flicked her wand again and poured water from her wand into the bowl, placing the cloth that she used to wipe off Hermione's face into the bowl before she moved to wipe her face again. "You survived the night, Miss Granger. You can survive this, now." Mme. Pomfrey spoke, more so to herself than to anyone else in the room as she meticulously cleaned off her face before setting the wet cloth on her face.

* * *

Severus had called the Aurors into Hogwarts, they were now combing the Forbidden Forest in search of Remus Lupin. Severus chose to assist in the search to make things were done correctly. _I want to see the look in Lupin's eyes when I tell him what he has done, the filthy mongrel! How dare he forget to take his potion, how could he forget something like that after all these years? It inconceivable! _Severus stormed through the forest, looking for any sign of Lupin and when he found him he was furious, that he found him sleeping.

"I found him," Severus stated as he found a naked Lupin in the woods, cuddled up with a dead deer he had killed. He produced his wand and sent sparks into the sky to indicate his location to the others that were combing the forest for him. "Morning, Lupin, as there is nothing good about you being alive." Severus jeered as he grabbed the man by his arm and assisted him to his feet. "Wake up, old man. You have a toll to pay."

Lupin woke up as Snape dragged him up from his comfortable pillow. "What's the meaning of this, Severus?"

"You bit someone last night, Lupin." Severus spoke ever so softly, with vehemence etched into his voice. Severus conjured a blanket and tossed it at him to give the man a little decency, but in all truth, Severus did not think he deserved any. "You will leave, immediately. The Aurors are here to collect you."

"What—who—no, I couldn't have." Lupin stated devastated by the fact he bit someone. "No, I couldn't have bitten someone...no." _I forgot to take my potion? Did I really forget what day it was? It felt so good to have a normal job, but it doesn't suit the beast. I'm such a terrible beast. I deserve to be imprisoned if I bit her. Who did I bite? _

"You did, do you want to reap what you sow? Check the Hospital Wing, look at the girl in the bed very closely and tell me you didn't bite her! You are going to go to Azkaban for this, mark my words." Severus sneered in his ear as he dragged him through the forest and towards Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, and all she could feel was the burning sensation in her arm. She could feel the cloth on her eyes, as she moved to sit up and cried out when she felt a searing pain come from her arm.

"Miss Granger, don't move!" Mme Pomfrey stated as she rushed to the girl's bedside. "I'm so glad you're awake. I was worried for a moment that you wouldn't wake."

"Mme. Pomfrey, it hurts...it hurts so much," Hermione cried out as she leaned deep back into her pillows. "Oh and it burns..."

"It's the virus taking hold on your immune system," Mme. Pomfrey stated calmly as she sat down besides the girl. "You were bitten by a werewolf."

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione questioned with worry.

"How did you know?" Mme. Pomfrey asked softly. "Wait a moment, I forgot who I was talking to..."

"I knew he was a werewolf the moment Professor Snape assigned the essay on them," Hermione stated nonchalantly. "Oh...I bet he feels so terrible, that he did this to me."

"I believe he will, if he doesn't remember. Professor Snape and the Aurors are in the Forbidden Forest looking for him and they are prepared to press charges on your behalf."

"Press charges? But it wasn't his fault!" Hermione exclaimed. _He didn't mean to bite me! I know he didn't! He was trying to protect us! _

"The courts wills sort this all out," Mme. Pomfrey stated as she patted her uninjured arm. "Not to worry. He may receive a short sentence in Azkaban for what he has done, nothing like the Death Eaters that are bound to stay there forever. Not to worry, girl."

"What if I don't want to press charges?" Hermione asked. _Why should they press charges if I don't want to do it._

"As you are still a minor, the _Aurors will_ still press charges on your behalf. The Aurors know what is best, my dear." Mme. Pomfrey said softly. "Now, would you like something to eat? I can have the House Elves fetch you something."

"Can it be red meat? The bloodier the better!" Hermione covered her mouth, as she couldn't believe the words that escaped them. _What did I just say? That sounds disgust—desirable, delectable, delicious, and oh so scrumptious! Yummy, yummy yummy! Meat! _

"I suppose you would have those cravings," Mme. Pomfrey shook her head. "I will see what I can arrange for you." She said as she stood up and walked away.

"Oi, Harry!" Ron tossed a one of his socks at him. "Hey mate, Hermione's awake!"

"Huh..." Harry spoke as he wiped his eyes. "Wha.."

"Hermione's awake!" Ron repeated.

"Her...mione?" Harry inquired through his addled sleep filled brain.

"You know...Hermione!" Ron stated as he watched Harry stuff his head back in his pillow.

"I'm sorry about him, Hermione. He didn't get much sleep last night. He couldn't sleep knowing that you might have died while he was out. It wasn't until Mme. Pomfrey practically forced him into bed that he actually tried." Ron stated.

"It's okay, Ron." Hermione stated as she removed the cloth from her face. "Mme. Pomfrey...can I please get a pain reducer potion?"

"No, my dear. It won't help you. You just have to let the virus work it's course. I can do nothing to make it better, I'm sorry my dear." Mme. Pomfrey stated solemnly, "I cannot do anything for the pain that comes with it. I'm sorry."

Hermione sighed as she used her uninjured arm to pinch the bridge of her nose. "How are you feeling, Ron?"

"Much better, so what happened last night? Why are you injured?" Ron asked.

"I was bitten by a werewolf," Hermione stated calmly, as she fought the ebbs of pain that seared up her arm from the bite mark.

"No...does that mean?" Ron couldn't finish his question, but it was clear where his question was going.

"Yes, it does mean that, Ron." Hermione stated, defeated. _I had such high hopes...and now all my dreams of a future are shattered to a million pieces. What am I going to do? How am I going to control myself? Will Professor Snape be willing to teach me how to make Wolfsbane? If there is a merciful god, Professor Snape would teach me that useful skill. _"My life is over before it began." Hermione stated more to herself than anyone else as she sunk deeper into the pillows. _I cannot believe I'm a werewolf. I suppose it will be confirmed during the next full moon. _

* * *

"Here he is, Auror Tonks. Take him away." Severus sneered as he pushed Lupin into her arms before he made his exit, his cloak billowing behind him as he fled to his dungeon. _I will have to research other cases like his to make sure they at least sentence him to Azkaban for a few years._

"Are you okay?" Tonks asked him, "How do you feel?"

"Miserable," Lupin stated as he allowed Tonks to lead him away. "Can I at least get some of my clothes before you take me to Azkaban?"

"You aren't going to Azkaban, Remus." Tonks stated, "You are permitted to have a trial. I requested to look after you during the pre-trail time so you wouldn't be placed there. Merlin only knows if you were there when you turned, with no access to your potion."

Lupin nodded, "That's the best news I've heard this morning." Lupin stated quietly. "Although, I feel I deserve nothing less than the kiss."

"Don't say that. It's not your fault." Tonks stated as she lead him to the castle.

"But it is. I forgot last night was the full moon. I didn't take my potion. I was careless." Lupin stated ashamed.

"I was the one to take Potter's statement. He doesn't describe it that way. He described you as trying to save their lives from a terrible man. You weren't thinking clearly enough to remember what day it was. It will be okay, Remus." Tonks stated.

"I cannot afford legal representation," Lupin stated.

"Not to worry, I paid him already." Tonks stated nonchalantly. "I hired you a mediocre lawyer. I couldn't afford the best of the best but he is pretty damn good."

"You shouldn't have done that," Lupin stated.

"Yes, I should have." Tonks responded with a grim smile. "I cannot live without you in my life. If you get thrown in Azkaban for an accident I couldn't live with myself."

"You never cease to amaze me, I'm at least ten years your senior." Lupin stated.

"I don't care. This just makes you obligated to want to please me." Tonks responded, teasingly. "Not that I wouldn't have done it, regardless. I know you Gryffindors, you are an honorable sort, are you not?"

Lupin groaned as he knew she was right and he didn't want to respond.

"I thought so." Tonks stated smiling.

* * *

A Few Weeks Later

* * *

**REMUS J. LUPIN SENTENCED TO THREE YEARS IN AZKABAN FOR SPREADING OF THE WEREWOLF CURSE.**

Hermione appeared to be crushed as she read the headlines of the Daily Prophet. _How am I going to get used to this, if the only werewolf I can talk to is behind bars? This simply isn't fair! How could they do this? _

"Miss Granger," Severus stated as she tore the paper away from her, "Just because you make front page news, doesn't mean you can't _pay attention._ This potion is important to your impending survival in this world."

"They sent Professor Lupin to Azkaban!" Hermione retorted.

"As they should have, I don't know how he managed to weasel out of being there until the trial, but now we can all have a little more peace, knowing that the monster is behind bars."

"What about me, Professor?" Hermione inquired, "I can still do harm. I'm a monster just like him!"

Severus stormed over to her, gripping her by the chin as he looked into her eyes. "Don't ever refer to yourself as a monster, Miss Granger! Lupin was the monster, he forgot to take this potion, and then he bit you. He deserved to be punished. I am teaching you how to make this _very important_ potion so that you do not have to suffer in the unknown. You will be perfectly pristine, this potion prevents the beast from taking over. You are not and never will be a monster."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this prompt. I did not like the fact I had to make Lupin bite someone, but here it is.

Lost O'Fallon Girl

**P.S. Did some minor editing, to answer questions I received from reviewers. **


End file.
